Returning
by Lyonessheart
Summary: Sometimes finding someone you have lost is not the most difficult part. But do you have to let go or is not everything as lost as it seems? HD DracoOC Snape? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Last breath

**Disclaimer: **Not mine but JKRs' I just mess with them a little bit

Rating: PG13 I think

Pairing. Will be H/D later on

Genre: Romance

**Returning**

_I hear your voice call my name_

_It's calling me home again_

_A spark of the fire_

_A flame that still burns_

_It's to you I'll always return_

It was night, the kind of night that wrapped itself around you and could either suffocate you with its blackness, or comfort you with the bittersweet escape of obliviousness.

This night was darker than ever before. Not one sound could be heard within the forest, not even the rustling of the leaves of the trees, towering around the small clearing. The darkness lay like a heavy cloak above the ground and swallowed everybody and everything, the people who wanted to forget welcomed this kind of darkness, for it was much kinder than that of the nights when the shadows crept over the trees and formed figures that reminded.

The stranger, who was sitting with his back propped against the broad trunk of a tree, liked this kind of night, for it was then only that he could find a few hours of peace. Just in the hour between dawn and night, when the saying supposed that the night was the darkest, he would allow himself to sleep, for then he would not see the face of the one he had loved once so deeply.

As he opened his eyes, he took in his surroundings; a light frown flitted over his face. The fire had burned down, and it was cold, but little did it matter, for he had experienced far worse than that.

Could he have seen himself, he would have asked himself when the change had started to take place. He no longer was the tall scrawny boy; he had been 10 years ago. But apart from the lean build which spoke of thorough exercise, and the cautious movements which told a tale of many adventures, his eyes were the one trait that told the story of his life.

Those sad eyes, that held so many secrets but told willingly the story of a great loss, and wisdom greater than anybody at the age of 25 should posses. He had seen far too much and far too cruel things that it could have gone by without affecting him.

The wind that had slept throughout the night started to blow again, and he flinched as if he had been hit by somebody.

'Not again! I can't bear it anymore. It drives me insane. Why can't the wind stop? _I hear the wind call your name; it calls me back home again!_ I know that you are gone and I have no home, never had a true home until you gave me one. But now?'

He stood up; he had work ahead to do.

As he entered the small village he looked around carefully. His informant had tipped him of on that horrible woman Bellatrix Lestrange, and he was about to make her pay for everything that she had done, after her escape out of Azkaban. She had taken everything from him that he held dear and she would pay hell for doing so!

It had taken him more than 8 years to track her down, and although her master was dead, she still pursued his aims and proved herself worthy of being called his left hand.

He smirked at the thought that the right hand had been killed by his very own hands. But he whatsoever could feel nothing but emptiness whenever that pale face rushed back into his mind.

That Bastard had killed his only love and had laughed at the sight of his agony. Malfoy had never known what hit him as he had cast the killing curse upon him, this time truly wanting that he died.

But Lestrange still was alive and on the run, in the afternoon he found the house that was supposed to be her hideout.

As he knew that she was alone by now, he silently entered into the house. Everything was quiet and peaceful, not a trace of a witch who killed without scruple.

Several photographs stood on the table next to the window. He intended to inspect them later, suspecting they might reveal some more remaining deatheathers. But for now He went upstairs.

He cast an invisibility charm upon himself. As he entered the room quietly, he was wondering when it had become so easy to kill people. The woman in the bed did not resemble Bellatrix at all.

For a brief second he stopped thinking he had made a mistake. But then decided to cast a disguise checking charm, he himself had developed. "Revealoura" And her form seemed to blur. When the charm had worked, he found himself looking into the face of the sleeping Lestrange.

'She looks almost peaceful, if I didn't know what I know about her, I might wish to give her a second chance. But as this is not the case…' With a swift movement of his wand he placed a combined charm upon her. It not only drained her of all magic, but also led to death in a very painful way.

The victim died of internal bleeding, after suffering several days. He found himself almost regretting his choice when she opened her eyes, and looked at him.

As she recognized him, her eyes grew wide and she said in a voice that revealed her to be already in great pain: "Now you got me at last, and chose to make me feel pain, just like you feel. I should have known that the darkness inside you is the same I have in myself!"

He stood just there eyed her warily and spoke in a hushed whisper,"What do you know of pain? True your body hurts, but pain of the heart you will never understand!"

She replied: "I loved him, even though I had to kill him, and finally I can return to him. Although I know I will have a few more days of suffering ahead of me."

He stared at her incredulously: "Don't you dare speaking of love! You laughed when he fell backwards you could have reached him!"

"And what good would it have done? He hated me with all he had, it went all wrong from the beginning and therefore had to end. When I go on I will be cleared of my crimes, although it might take me longer to wake up on the other side. I loved him with a passion beyond your comprehension!"

He remained silent for several minutes, and then asked: "Did you hear the wind call your name, and did you hear it calling you home?"

Several minutes later she answered: "When he was still alive it did, before I married someone else, and lost myself it did every night. And it never completely stopped until the day he died at my hands; it is _a spark of a fire, a flame that still burns.'_

Comprehension dawned on his face: "Are you saying that the one I love is still alive?"

"Well only then you can hear the wind…"

Silence crept into the room. Finally he raised his voice again

"Bellatrix, do you want to die?" Harry asked the woman.

"I died a long ago, and nothing I do can bring me back to life!" She replied sadly closing her eyes as if in pain.

"No, do you want me to kill you? Fast and without pain?" Harry asked feeling sorry for her.

Unbelievingly she opened her eyes, blood trickled down her chin. "You would be so kind? After all that I have done? Why?"

"Because I know that in order to stay sane, in some way or another we all do desperate things." Harry said looking into her eyes.

"I have never been sane to begin with, and that is no excuse. But please let me go easier, than that. Please let me return into my mother's womb and descend onto earth in a different form, together with my lover!" She said pleading with him.

"Alright, I hope you find your peace." Harry said as he raised his wand, but before he could speak the words she said barely audible.

"Let the wind guide you, it calls you home!"

He nodded and spoke "Mortere!" He eyes slid closed and her body relaxed. She looked almost serene.

He smiled, and said quietly "I hope you returned to him."

When he was about to leave the house, his eyes caught a picture. It showed a young man and a small girl standing together.

And he left. It was time to return…

_A spark of the fire_

_A flame that still burns_

_Its to you I'll always return._


	2. Long lost past

**Chapter 2**

_Still feel your breath on my skin_

_I hear your voice deep within_

_The sound of my lover _

_A feeling so strong_

_Always to you_

_I'll always belong _

He trembled violently as he sat down and finally allowed himself to relax. The day had been hell just as he had anticipated. After he had left the house he had made his way back into the forest. There he had finally collapsed into a heap on the floor, and had tried to ban the image of Bellatrix Lestrange dying out of his head.

Strangely enough it never felt good to know that someone who had caused him so much pain was finally gone. He thought about her last words, the advice to let the wind guide him, as it called him with the voice of his lover.

A thought struck him. Who had died that night, if his lover was supposedly still alive? He had seen him fall, struck down by the killing curse cast by his own father. And he still remembered the hate that he had seen in Lucius eyes, just before he had killed him, but there had been something else, and only now he began to comprehend. The second emotion had been triumph!

He had finally managed to separate the two of them, but how? Harry was sure he would find out. If Drake was still alive, he would find him.

As the night fell over the world, Harry Potter settled himself for another night at the fire.

But one thing was different this night. Instead of staying awake in order to avoid the dreams, he allowed his mind to roam freely and to return to well sealed memories of sweet love.

**Flashback**

_It had been graduation night. Harry was still drained from his last encounter with the dark Lord _

_Instead of joining the others that celebrated animatedly, now supposedly free of all worries he chose to walk down to the lake and sit down for a couple of peaceful minutes. The warm summer night had enveloped him with the scent of flowers and hay. _

_Thoughts raced through his mind, although Voldemort was gone there were many more deatheathers to be captured. Lost in his musings he sat down._

_After what seemed only seconds a hand came down on his shoulder. "Potter" a familiar voice drawled, _

"_What do you want Malfoy?" he replied tiredly "Look I am not in the mood for one of our quarrels, if you want to swear that you will get me for what I have done, just get it over with and leave me alone!" _

"_Well that definitely would have some appeal, but I wanted to say thank you."_

"_What did they put in your drink? A Malfoy thanks for the defeat of the dark Lord?" _

"_Nothing and I thank you for saving me from the struggle it would have meant to defy my father." _

_Silence fell between them. Finally Harry twisted his neck to look at Draco, what he saw made him smile. The blonde boy wore a serious expression, and smiled a tiny insecure smile. "Well I better get going" he said with a nervous tone. _

"_No wait!" Harry grabbed his wrist and beckoned him to sit down. "We might as well talk a little more." Malfoy sat down and looked at him with a curious expression. _

"_So what do you want to talk about?" _

"_About our relationship…" _

"_Are you insane? The last time I checked we did not have one!" A smile flickered over Harry's face _

"_Relationship as defined in the dictionary: the way in which certain things or people are connected. Not necessary one of Love might as well be one of hate" _

"_Now wait a sec! I never spoke of hate!" Draco said looking into Harry's face with a look of slight shock and exasperation._

"_Oh it sure felt that way on my side of the river!" Harry countered with a slight sneer._

"_Sorry" the word was almost inaudible as Draco turned his head away in sight shame._

_Harry frowned the second time this evening that Draco acted so strange. "Why?" He reached out and turned Dracos face in his direction. What he saw astounded him even more. Tears streamed down over the smaller boys cheeks, and his whole body trembled as he desperately fought to control his sobs. _

"_Hey!" Draco cried out at the contact. To Harry it seemed the most natural thing on earth to wrap his arms around the trembling form and to soothe him the best he could. A strange feeling of warmth shot through his body and he sighed quietly. _

"_Everything will be alright; believe me!" _

"_You always have to be so strong; don't you?" Dracos voice quivered but he stayed were he was, cuddled up to Harry's chest enjoying the sensation spreading through his body. _

"_You still have not answered my question" Harry said smiling slightly as he revelled in the close contact of another person, even if it was Draco Malfoy._

"_Sorry you felt as if I hated you, well for most of the time I was sure I did but then…" Draco whispered softly._

"_What then?" Harry asked the blonde boy in his arms_

"_I found my mothers diary and she wrote something that got me thinking, she wrote: 'I wonder how long it will take Draco to figure out, that every strong emotion is based on love, and I am afraid of what will happen when he finally realizes that his hate results from hurt feelings not from what Lucius has been telling him' Can you imagine how I felt? I was 16 and just had discovered that I…" Silence fell heavy between them as Draco obviously fought with himself whether to reveal his innermost feelings and fears, and Harry began to count one and one together. All of a sudden everything from the last year made sense. Even the pain he had so often seen flicker through Malfoys eyes._

"_Draco do you want to tell me that you found out you were gay? Now that makes two of us." Harry said under his breath all of a sudden afraid of assuming something wrong. _

"_What? You are too? But I wanted to say that I found all of a sudden, that it was not hate, it had been love unrequited and therefore hurting like hell." Silence "Don't you understand? I wanted to let you feel what I was going through, because of that I have been such a prat throughout the last year!" The grip around his upper body became stronger. _

"_Oh Draco, why is it that the one thing that is supposed to be the most beautiful on earth always causes the greatest pain?" _

"_What? I do not understand?" _

"_Everybody loved me, but the one person that would have counted hated me, until today if I understand you correct" _

_Draco just raised himself to his knees and took Harry's face into his hands. Without further thought he kissed him with sweet lips that tasted of strawberries and peppermint. Harry gently kissed back, slowly deepening the kiss. His lips swept over Dracos mouth covering every spot, he tasted like nothing Harry had expected him to. He somehow had imagined that Draco would taste like vanilla or milk, but not that mix off cool peppermint, salt, strawberries and something so uniquely Draco. He traced his lower lip with his tongue, asking for permission to access, which was promptly guaranteed. Inwardly he smiled at the thought of Ron walking in on them but the thought was quickly forgotten, as he found himself slipping into sweet oblivion. Draco shifted so that he by now lay in Harry's arms cradled like a small child safe and warm protected from any harm. As Harry broke the kiss, due to his lack of oxygen, he looked down into those incredible grey eyes. Eyes that had always gotten under his skin, eyes that could tell tales of storms raging inside the boy that owned them, eyes that veiled the sorrow behind dull grey clouds, eyes that punished with steely glares that left the person they were directed at wondering whether looks could kill therefore they should be dead, or whether they were just lucky to escape once more. But right now those eyes looking up into Harry's were of a colour almost impossible to describe, they shone with love, bright silver light twinkling like fairy dust at the corner, revealing mischief and tenderness. _

"_Mercury!" Harry said softly with a smile on his face._

"_What are you talking about? Planets?" Draco asked baffled slightly._

"_No silly, mercury is an element, a liquid metal and your eyes remind me of mercury." Harry explained to the blonde._

"_A liquid metal? Sounds like something special" Draco said smiling a true smile._

"_Yeah it is, just like you…" Harry whispered running his hands over Draco's face._

"_You know what?" Draco asked._

"_No" Harry answered. "What?"_

"_I know that whatever happens to me I will never forget that moment, because it is the first time I saw you as yourself." Draco said smiling up at Harry._

"_Neither will I" And with that they kissed again, with a sweet passion that could only stem from true and deep love and has nothing to do with sexual lust, and everything with losing your heart and soul to someone, only to find that you have finally been completed._

_Flashback end_

Harry awoke with a start. He could still feel Draco's breath on his skin, he remembered pale fingers tracing his body, luscious lips ghosting over his skin, and he knew without doubt that he would never belong to someone else. He whispered: "Still feel your breath on my skin, still hear your voice deep within, the sound of my lover a feeling so strong always to you I'll always belong"

The sun was about to rise, a new day would start soon. Another day without his love, but he was determined to find him, but how? The wind called him, but where to?

With a sigh he got up and stretched his tired limbs. Well he had made up his mind, he wanted to return and somehow he had the feeling that it was time for a heart to heart talk with his beloved ex-teacher and former Death Eater/spy Professor Snape. He pulled a face; although he was a grown man he still disliked Snape deeply. Oh well the things one did for love.


	3. Found you

**Disclaimer: **Still not mine. JKR is still the proud owner of Harry and Consorts. Mine are only Liliana and Serena Jameson.

Pairing: Draco/OC; Draco/Harry; Serverus?

**Chapter 3**

The house loomed at the top of the hill dark and haunted. Everybody evaded it as far as possible. Nobody liked the air of despair and depression that seemed to seep from every crocked nail, from every crack in the aged wood.

The garden was wild and untended to. The bushes had run wild and gone to great attempts to hide the door completely from view. But he knew what to look for.

The small dot in the middle of the once beautiful painting of a serpent coiled around a lion still gleamed in a bright red. He could not suppress a smile at the sight of the painting. Serverus had told them the story of the king of lions and the heir of the serpents shortly before the wars peak. He had told them that they should never forget to hold onto each others love in order to survive.

Hesitantly he pushed the button, and the old door opened creaking awfully in the process. Cobwebs hung across the floor, and dust covered every corner. Harry sighed, it got worse each time he came back, Serverus just let the place dilapidate, after all he had nothing to care for anymore, or did he?

He eyed the ceiling wearily, once it had been enchanted and it still seemed to be, but nowadays it always showed thunderstorms or blizzards.

The house was eerily quiet, but Harry knew where to look for his mentor. Yes his mentor strange as it might have seemed, but Severus Snape had been the one who pushed him towards greatness, with his advice, and his reprimanding manners. He had kept Harry from being too much of a Gryffindor and rushing into things on more than one occasion.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Harry called out

"Of course I am at "home" as you oh so eloquently put it, to what do I own the pleasure of welcoming the wizarding Worlds hero?" The voice dripped with sarcasm laced with bitterness and disdain.

"Well hello to you too, Serverus!" Harry's reply matched the older wizards in manner and tone. "I can't even pay you a visit anymore without you jumping to conclusions…"

"Tea, Mr. Potter?"

"Thanks…"

Severus had not changed much over the years, he still was a bitter man with pale skin and black hair, although it was much more frequently washed nowadays and had similarity to black silk interwoven with grey threads. It was his eyes that could tell the story of his past.

The eyes the colour of onyx, told a tale that spoke of sorrow, hardship, endurance , warmth and a love too great to be ended by death.

"It has been a long time, Harry." Severus said with the slightest hint of affection that was barely detectable. Harry Potter could not hide a smile, a genuine one that lit up his face, once they ended their stupid little game they were civil towards each other, maybe (although neither of them would admit it), they even cared for each other.

"Yes, it has." Harry answered him with a warm smile.

"So why are you here?" Serverus eyebrows had reacquainted themselves with his hairline.

"I killed Bellatrix the other day…" The way Harry spoke these words almost nonchalantly, belied the inner turmoil he experienced, bringing the topic up again.

"Oh, I see." Serverus replied quietly. "She was the last one right?"

"Yes she was, everybody else who is left doesn't matter anymore" Silence fell between the two men. A silence saturated with questions, and loss, thoughts and answers. A Silence that didn't feel awkward or strange. Harry and Serverus were used to silences like this one and waited both patiently for its moment to pass.

"Did you hear the wind?"

"Always"

"I still hear it, calling me home…"

"Impossible!" Serverus shot up, pacing the floor. "Draco died, I saw it myself!"

"When I killed Bellatrix, she told me that Lucius tricked us."

"And you believe her why?"

"Because the bloody wind is driving me insane! I can't sleep, and I feel haunted, the wind calls to me, and it can only do so if Draco is still alive. Or if part of Draco is still alive…"

"Are you implying that Lucius cloned Draco?"

"Damn it Serverus, you are the potions genius, you tell me what is and what isn't possible with dark magic…"

"Wait here." With a flourish of black robes the old man disappeared into the depths of the vast library.

Harry slumped back into the armchair, buried his head into his hands, finally giving in to exhaustion, desperate hope and grief. When his tears had subsided, he looked up and saw Serverus seated in the chair opposite of his. The face was closed to everyone but Harry who read understanding and grief in his eyes.

"It took you 5 years to cry for him?"

"You haven't cried yet."

"And I never will, I don't need to…" The unspoken sentence hung between them. Harry was quiet.

"I found the potion Lucius used, you won't like it."

"Why what has the bastard done? Is Draco crippled, does he only vegetate? Serverus tell me." Harry jumped up and gripped Serverus at the arms. The potions master didn't flinch although Harry squeezed so hard he almost broke his arms.

"Kindly let go, Mr. Potter." The polite request brought Harry back from his trance.

"Oh god! Serverus I did it again, didn't I? Let me see." The pale limbs under the black robes were already bluish discoloured. Harry held his hands over the bruises and healed them with slight concentration.

When Harry had sat back down, Serverus opened the old book that lay on the table. It was completely crimson, the colour of old blood. There was no title, and the content was blood chilling. There were potions to separate mind and body, to transform men into women, to twist emotions and to remove them completely.

"I think he used this one." The long fingered hand pointed to a potion far in the book.

"Abscido animus et corpus, discedo amor? What does this mean?"

"Roughly translated it means _Separate soul and body to break up the love_"

"Here is written, this potion allows the caster to separate the drinker's soul from his body to kill loving feelings… and the drinker has not to be present…"

"So Draco could have been somewhere in the manor when Lucius cast the spell, but it wasn't him that he killed… Well not entirely him only…"

"Only any kind of love that Draco felt for you, and there is something else I fear Harry."

"What can be worse than that?"

"Well if this potion works in any way the way I think, it stripped Draco of his core because he loved you with all his being; there is a big chance that Draco is not longer magical…"

"A Squib?"

"No a complete muggle, part of his soul has died. Remember what I taught you about wizards?"

"We can do magic because we have our complete soul, muggles miss a piece of their soul, because when every child is conceived they have a choice to leave heaven completely and prove themselves or leave a piece of themselves behind. Muggles are children that don't want to prove themselves over and over again so they leave a piece of themselves in heaven to be granted access again when they die."

"Right, although in the end it doesn't make a difference. We all are judged in the end according to our actions and not our souls."

"Serverus, he has forgotten me entirely is that the truth?"

"I don't know Harry. I don't even know how you want to find him."

"I will find him; I know that he is in Europe because the wind is strong here. I feel his presence in my blood. I will listen to the wind and then I will see what has happened exactly. Serverus, is there any way to counteract this potion?"

"Not yet, but I will try to find out what I can do for you."

"Thank you."

"Good luck, you'll need it."

Harry got up and left the old house behind. The wind had picked up again and called louder to him than ever. He closed his eyes and concentrated as if to apparate but let the wind decide his landing point. It was a risk, but right now Harry James Potter couldn't care less. He was going home and had no idea where that was.

When he opened his eyes, he started to laugh. Whatever he had expected this was not it.

He stood in the middle of literally nowhere. All that was in front of him was a small cottage, hidden beneath large willow trees and a small brook behind it. There was a small winding road leading to another village far of in the distance.

"Daddy!" The sight in front of him froze Harry in his musings.

Draco Malfoy stood right before him, with a slightly bewildered expression on his face. A little girl perched on his left hip. She was his daughter, the white blond curls and mercury coloured eyes where unmistakeable Malfoy.

"Good afternoon, Mr."

"Good Afternoon. The name is Potter, Harry Potter!" He extended a hand, a smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Damien Jameson and this little lady here is Serena Jameson."

"Daddy I am cold!" She was squirming on his hip now.

"Let's go in then. Mr. Potter why are you here? If you excuse my nosiness, we don't have many visitors. But do come in it is rather cold."

Harry was baffled this Draco/Damien was so much at ease with himself. Not a trace of the troubled young man he had been when Harry had last seen him.

"I think about buying a house in the village, and decided to take a walk; I got further than expected…"

The smile on his face froze when they entered the house. There stood the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. And she strode up to Draco; HIS Draco and took the little girl from him before giving him a short kiss on the lips.

"Mr. Potter this is my wife, Liliana Jameson. Darling Mr. Potter thinks about moving into the neighbourhood."

She smiled a beautiful smile at him "Come and have a cup of tea with us then."

His smile was mechanic. He could have lived with everything he thought, but Draco being happily married with a little girl?

Harry wished he had died in the war.

**Please don't kill me. I did not plan on Liliana to actually show up, but I wrote and there she was, and for now she stays. Please review and tell me what you think about the story.**

**PS: Does anybody want a specific partner for Serverus, I plan on NOT letting the man die alone.**


End file.
